


Let Me Fix That

by Asukachan07



Series: WestAllen AUs [10]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, Iris West-Allen Deserves Better, OT3 tease, POV Barry Allen, Porn With Plot, Pseudo-polyamory, Some Fluff, Some feels, West-Allen - Freeform, savitar is barry, the show made me do it, two-person love triangle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-12
Updated: 2019-12-12
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:46:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21767050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asukachan07/pseuds/Asukachan07
Summary: When looking into a 'live memory' of the original Barry Allen, the former Savitar finds out about one of Iris' sexual fantasies that makes him run fast and far away.Sequel to "Breaking The Time Loop" but you don't need to read it first.
Relationships: Barry Allen/Iris West, Savitar/Iris West
Series: WestAllen AUs [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1471967
Comments: 8
Kudos: 45





	Let Me Fix That

**Author's Note:**

> Iris isn't getting the love that she deserves on the show, so here she's getting twice the sex that she deserves¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ I whipped this in less than two hours and don't have a beta reader, so if this feels all over the place, you know why.  
> There's my mini-rant about WA and Iris in s6 in the end-notes if you've got time to waste.
> 
> If you haven't read BtTL, Savitar went back to being a good guy and atoned for his crimes by joining the Justice League. He was away from Central City for 2 years even though Iris married both Barry and him but he's been back permanently for a few months.
> 
> This story is in ex-Savitar Barry's POV, so Barry refers to him, as do time remnant, older speedster, older Barry, etc.
> 
> Title from "Tonight (Best You Ever Had)" by John Legend.

He hadn’t even meant to see that memory, if it could even be called that. He’d been resting in his too big bed after returning from Coast City under Joe's request to check on Joanie because of a shooting a few blocks away from her campus.

It turned out that a weird gang war had spilled over to the student residential area, and the speedster had spent most of the afternoon making sure that every single gang member of both groups was accounted for. Then he’d had to indulge Joe’s step-daughter showing off to her friends for knowing The Flash personally.

So he was exhausted, more mentally than physically, when the intense visual input from his younger self had reached him.

Iris, moaning as the other Barry ravaged her against a wall…Oh God, were they in _his lab at CCPD?_

Barry himself hadn't had sex with Iris in weeks. It wasn’t that she didn't want to be intimate with him, rather that he didn't want to monopolize her, as they spent a lot of time together when she worked. With Barry staying in Central City more often than before, the time remnant was reluctant to have Iris sleep over as often as during the first weeks after his permanent return to Central City. 

Wow, his younger version was really giving it to her, had it been a while for the two of them too or…? Barry refrained from looking into the younger Barry's memories most days, so he had no idea.

The time remnant didn't even _think_ , his hand unconsciously unzipped his jeans and dipped into his boxers, and he dumbly spared a thought for his teenage self, who was always picky about the kind of porn he watched to get off. If sixteen years old Barry Allen had known about the ability to get porn-like visions starring Iris herself, he wouldn’t have settled for any of those underwhelming videos he’d get from using the ‘interracial' filter on adult websites, which anyway featured more black men and white women than the other way around—and when he found videos with the right combination, he felt alienated by the blond-haired, blue-eyed studs who jackhammered at their too tall or too voluptuous brown-skinned partners.

Watching his mirror image fuck the love of his life, now _that_ was a damn good consolation price for not being the one making Iris climax himself. The former Savitar wasn’t surprised when he came at the same time as the other Barry did, only a few seconds after Iris.

 **_“No, babe, don’t move, I need a minute,”_ ** Iris pleaded, her voice half-incoherent as she pressed soft kisses to his neck. **_“Or two, or five. Oh God, I can’t feel my legs.”_ **

**_“Sorry,”_ ** he said with a tone more smug than apologetic. **_“I just…That was fun right? Did you like that?”_ **

_Of course she did_ , Barry wanted to reply, rolling his eyes at his younger self’s insecurities.

To his defense, he had probably been too overwhelmed being inside Iris to clearly tell how turned on she had been, not just by the sex but also by the setting. Being a third-party to the experience provided the time remnant a more objective insight.

 **_“I liked it too much,”_ ** Iris admitted with a weak laugh, her words still a bit slurred. **_“Thank goodness for healing powers though, because I definitely tore a ligament or a tendon or something.”_ **

**_“Fuck, sorry!”_ ** he apologized genuinely, his voice a stage whisper because there were still people at the precinct, in fact wasn’t one of the new interns still in the specimen lab _next door_? Holy shit, when did either of them get so _bold_?

 **_“Believe me, it was worth it,”_ ** she reassured him as she strengthened her hold around his neck, and he moved them to a bench to clean them up and fix their clothes. **_“I wouldn’t have lasted a minute without that bit of pain. I think we should do that more often.”_ **

**_“Sex at work?”_ ** he asked skeptically. **_“We’ll get caught eventually, so maybe we should relocate to your office since you’re the boss and no one can fire you.”_ **

**_“Sure,”_ ** Iris replied with a giggle, sounding gradually more lively. **_“But not just that. I meant, umm…”_ **

**_“What’s that?”_ ** he coaxed her with a feather kiss on her cheekbone after her silence stretched for too long. **_“You can tell me anything, Iris, especially what turns you on.”_ **

She looked at him with a deer in the headlights look that so rarely featured on her face that the time remnant sat up, wincing a bit at his ruined underwear but too intent on figuring out what Iris was too shy to say.

 **_“Oh, you mean…?”_ ** the younger Barry asked an incomplete question, clearly catching what she meant, but Barry himself was lost, and it was his first time ever feeling like a real intruder into his younger self’s memories.

 **_“Did you ask him?”_ ** Iris’ first husband asked as he rubbed her arm soothingly, and she sighed— _why_ ? And _who_ was she supposed to ask, _what_ was she supposed to ask?

 **_“The last time we were alone together was two days ago,”_ ** Iris said, sounded dejected, **_“and I didn’t feel like asking him if he was willing to have a threesome in the middle of a stake out.”_ **

Oh, two days ago, a stake out, they were talking about _him_ …

Wait. WAIT.

A threesome? She wanted them to have a _threesome_?

The time remnant blinked, wondering if what he’d taken for his younger self’s memory wasn’t actually the weirdest wet dream he’s ever had.

But no, that was a memory, it was engraved in his brain forever, clear as spring water, and _holy fuck_.

_A threesome???_

No, _no_ , he refused to even entertain the idea. And Iris seemed really reluctant about the whole thing anyways, so there was probably nothing to entertain.

 **_“I could talk to him about it if you want,”_ ** younger Barry offered. **_“How embarrassing could that be? I’ve had weirder conversations with myself.”_ **

“You think you’re funny,” Barry grumbled before hopping off the bed to clean up, then suiting up and speeding to S.T.A.R. Labs to take over Cisco’s watch. He and Caitlin had just returned from their honeymoon so the engineer gladly went back home to his wife.

By the time the younger Barry gave up trying to contact him by phone and decided to check at S.T.A.R. Labs, there was a rapidly-spreading fire to put down, which gave both the original Flash and his time remnant as CSI Barry Allen work to do.

The next day Barry ran to Star City uninvited, but his visit ended up being convenient as a few ninja assassins tried to attack Felicity—because she’d beaten up some pubescent hacker at a global hacker contest so he'd paid elite hitmen to scare her? What the hell?

Then Barry decided to say hello to the Justice League, and spent a couple of days training with Wally when Batman benched him for an intergalactic mission.

He’d been at the right spot to receive Kara’s interdimensional distress signal, letting her know that he was on his way before it even reached S.T.A.R. Labs communication system down on the ground.

Aliens, as usual for Supergirl. Barry appreciated the challenge, as the dangers in Central City were way too mundane lately.

So it was another couple of days before he had to leave Earth-38. He would’ve loved to hang out with Kara, but he could never get past the odd looks he got when Supergirl corrected her friends that he was 'the other Barry Allen' so he went home shortly after helping clean up most of the damage done to National City.

When he ran back to Earth-1, Barry was surprised to see his younger self waiting for him at the entrance of the pipeline.

"How did you know that I was coming back?" The former Savitar asked with a frown.

"I was on Earth-38 an hour ago," The Flash informed him with a smile, "Alex told me that you and Kara were on cleaning duty after some alien battle, so I came back and just waited until you finished."

"I see," the time remnant acknowledged, now feeling too embarrassed about running away to hold his other self's gaze.

They remained standing in complete silence for an awkward moment.

"I know that you've been avoiding me and Iris," the younger Barry quietly accused after letting out a long sigh. "Is it because you saw when I asked Iris if she wanted to…You know... _Do_ you know?" he asked hesitantly, rubbing a hand to the back of his neck, his blush making his other self blush too.

"I…I mean, I thought that it was okay for me to look," the older speedster tried to defend himself, "I didn't mean to violate your privacy or anything, I just…"

"No, _that's fine_ , we're both fine with that," the original Barry Allen assured with a dismissive flap of his free hand.

"I wasn't spying or anything, the images just jumped at me and I," the time remnant recalled. "It was so intense, I couldn't help it."

"Yeah, it _was_ intense," the CSI admitted with a quiet laugh, his cheeks reddening even more before he actually stared at his time clone. "You should try it too. We could try it _together_ as well."

" _Jesus_ , Barry!" The former villain chided before looking around the room, eyeing the camera.

"No one's here, Cisco went home," Team Flash's leader informed him.

"That's not the problem," the Justice League founder argued as he stomped out of the room, walking to the Cortex at normal speed.

"Then _what_ is the problem?" Younger Barry questioned before the two of them took a seat to check the monitors.

Unfortunately for the former Savitar, Central City was very quiet this morning. The police and firefighters didn't want assistance unless the situation was dire like that fire earlier that week, in which case they sent untraceable emergency signals to S.T.A.R. Labs, and right now no one needed any help from the scarlet speedster—CSI Barry Allen had Fridays off.

There was no escaping this conversation.

"Come on, do I really need to say it?" Barry asked his younger self. "You know exactly what I think…"

"I'm a younger you from a different timeline, not a _psychic_ ," the other him replied with a scoff.

The time remnant glared at his original version, who stared back with a smug one-sided smile.

"Listen," the older speedster said firmly, "I'm already beyond grateful that you're letting me have this," he raised his left hand to show the wedding band identical to Iris' real husband, "and that you let Iris stay at my place whenever she feels like it. It's more than I deserve and I—"

"I don't care much about what you deserve," younger Barry interrupted him with a shrug. "Though I personally think that you've sufficiently atoned for your crimes, both with the Justice League and helping out around Central City. But this isn't about _you_ , or me. It's about _Iris_."

"She didn’t seem too enthusiastic about it,” Barry argued.

"You definitely don't check my memories that often, because we've discussed it a lot and Iris _is_ enthusiastic about it," the CSI insisted.

"For real?" The older speedster exclaimed, caught between embarrassment, outrage, and keen interest.

"Dude, don't even pretend that you've never thought about it yourself," his other self argued. "Not this configuration, but back on Earth 51? When Iris and Twain were stuck at the hips?"

 _Fuck_ , yeah, Barry still had the occasional wet dream about being with two Irises at once, and it wasn't always Earth-51 Iris who was the third party: sometimes it was Detective West from Earth-2, or Iris from their first kiss at the waterfront, or Flashpoint Iris…Yeah, he'd thought about _that_ kind of threesome, alright.

"So I knew that the other way around had been on Iris' mind," his younger self resumed with a knowing look. "I mean, she has two husbands, it's her right. And yeah, the idea was a bit weird at first, but…Technically, us touching each other in a sexual context qualifies as masturbation."

"Are we seriously having this conversation," the time remnant asked flatly.

"Unless we're both having the same awkward daydream, _yes_ , we are having this conversation," the original Barry Allen answered with an eye roll.

"You're proposing to share Iris _in bed_! Iris, the woman you've waited your whole life to have to yourself!" the older Barry argued weakly.

The idea was already starting to sound appealing. If he stopped _fighting_ it, he would imagine it, and would _love_ the idea of Iris being _overwhelmed with pleasure_ as her body was worshipped by two versions of himself.

"Iris is the one proposing to have us both," Barry corrected him calmly. "And anyways, given who I'm talking to, I _am_ keeping her to myself," Barry countered, and it took a split second for the former Savitar to realize that he was parroting his own words from that night when his younger self had figured out his identity.

"You're not funny," the reformed villain replied, glaring at his grinning other self.

"Are you in or not?" The original Barry asked more seriously. "Iris is worried about you, by the way. She doesn't think that you're distant because of the threesome, she believes that you're bored here and want to go back to the Watchtower."

"Bored?" He repeated with a frown. " _She_ 's here, how could I be bored?"

Tagging along Iris on her investigations was quite fun to the time remnant, who didn’t have a job unless he had to replace the younger Barry at CCPD when Flash was needed.

Uncovering stories about greedy businessmen, corrupt politicians and crime lords was not as challenging as battling meta-humans or aliens, but it was quite thrilling to observe and occasionally assist Iris West-Allen, intrepid journalist, in her element. Also, Linda felt more comfortable when he was with them during a stakeout, and Joe never asked too many questions about Iris’ articles if he knew that she’d been 'out in the streets' with his least favorite son-in-law.

"She thinks that you liked it better when you only saw her once in a while," his younger self shared with a disapproving shake of his head. "That if you really wanted to be with her, you wouldn't wait for her to ask to stay over at your place."

"What? No!" The former Savitar denied. "I could spend an eternity with her and never get tired—"

"You're preaching to the choir," his younger self cut him off. "But I can see her point of view. I know that you're trying not to impose yourself in our marriage, that's what _I_ would do...But come on, Barry, how long are we going to play this game?"

"What game?" The time remnant asked stubbornly.

"Pretending that Iris prefers me over you," Central City's Flash answered bluntly. "She couldn’t even if she wanted to. To her, it's just dealing with me from the present and me from the future at the same time. If you wanted her to treat us differently, you should've never healed your face," he added lightly as he traced a finger down from his right temple to his chin.

"That was a side-effect of stealing powers from the Speed Force," Barry pointed out. "Believe me, I didn't want her to see me as your substitute."

"And that’s not how she sees you," his younger self assured him. "You're you, meaning that you're Barry Allen with a different set of baggage, and she's dealt with that before."

"When we lost our memory," the former villain recalled, earning a nod from his other self.

"Our situation would be weird for _other people_ ," younger Barry conceded, "but it's _us_. The idea of being with our soulmate from a different timeline shouldn't phase Barry Allen or Iris West, at least not on Earth-1.”

Barry blinked, unconvinced.

“You’re making this more complicated than it is,” his younger self insisted. “Can’t you just go with the flow? We've been through so much, mostly because of my inability to savor the present, to enjoy the gift of being with Iris…My lack of gratitude created Flashpoint, led to Iris' death then led me to creating you—"

"That was another you," Barry quickly corrected his younger version, taken aback by the harsh self-criticism.

"I would've done the same thing," he insisted. "Back then I still didn't get it, I was still trying to abuse my powers to fix problems caused by me abusing my powers in the first place. I was caught in this vicious cycle of eternal ingratitude, because having access to that time travel made me greedy for _the perfect life_ : having both my parents but also being close to Joe, being with Iris without having to feel guilty about Eddie, and being a speedster but not really having to deal with the burdens a superhero has to carry when things go wrong. What I wanted was _impossible_ , but _I thought I deserved_ it because the impossible has been part of my daily life since my mother was murdered when I was a kid."

The time remnant stared in awe at his younger self. When he'd been with the Justice League, the former Savitar had had a few heartfelt conversations with Superman, Wonder Woman, Hawkgirl and more often with Martian Manhunter. They were all thoughtful discussions about his redemption, about fully shedding off his Savitar persona and forgiving himself for all the wrongs he'd done without forgetting that they would forever be part of him.

And as he'd forgiven himself, he'd obviously forgiven his original version for initiating the series of events that had led him into the darkness.

But the older speedster had never stopped to think that the original Barry Allen needed an absolution of his own. After all, he had Iris, who was the most forgiving person the speedster had ever known. As long as she said that he was forgiven, then surely he was fine.

Clearly the younger Barry Allen had also gone through some deep retrospection, and had managed to unburden his soul from guilt and regret.

No wonder he tackled life with such a positive attitude nowadays.

"I mean, proposing a threesome with Iris and my time remnant from a divergent future still falls under the impossible category," the younger speedster joked, and his older self rolled his eyes.

"But it's something that I'm convinced I'll enjoy, _immensely_ , and so will you, because I can't think of anything more fulfilling to do than to give Iris all the love that she deserves," the original Barry Allen concluded.

"Alright,” Barry agreed as he rubbed his temples. "I accept. Whenever Iris wants to… Yeah, I'm game."

"What about we first have dinner together though? Tomorrow, since Cisco and Caitlin will be on watch?" His younger self suggested. "I think that we need to ease our way into being physically together, the three of us."

"We see each other all the time," the time remnant argued.

"At work only," the younger speedster countered. "You and I at CCPD or you and Iris at the Citizen. _The three of us_ are occasionally in the same room when we have a Team Flash emergency, otherwise we only breathe the same air for the few seconds it takes either of us to drop or pick up Iris from the loft or your penthouse.” 

“That’s true,” Barry admitted, surprised.

Yes, he felt like the third wheel in this odd marriage, but he hadn't consciously avoided being in the presence of the other Barry when Iris was also present. It had just happened that way.

“Well, you can tell Iris that you managed to convince me,” he told the younger speedster.

"No, _you_ tell her," he countered. "Spend more time with her, isn't that why you came back to Central City? She feels insecure because you never seek her out unless she's following up on a dangerous lead. I want to punch you in the face for making her feel that way, but I know where you're coming from. Just…Stop doing that, man. It's _Iris._ "

"Damn it—sorry, yeah I wasn't…" the older Barry stuttered his apology. "I'll talk to her, _right now_ , since there's no emergency here."

"Even if there were an emergency, I'd ask Cisco for help because I draw the line to listening to my own voice in the coms!" the youngest speedster joked, and they both laughed before the eldest ran to the Central City Citizen.

* * *

"Aren't you on watch duty? Which is such a lame way to spend your day off, by the way," Iris told him without looking up from her desktop screen. "You know, if you sped me to Memorial Hospital in about...Forty minutes, I could get my interviews of the day done, and since Linda's leading the meetings today we could eat out for lunch."

"Sure, where would you like to eat?" He asked with a smile. "It's already dinner time in Paris, but what do you think about finding a good place that doesn't require a reservation?"

"Dinner in France? What's the occasion?" She asked, smiling widely while keeping her eyes on the words she was typing, only looking up at him after he placed a vase of white roses on her large desk, away from any paper pile.

She stared for a few seconds, her confused look quickly turning into a beaming smile as she realized that it was him.

"You're back!" the reporter exclaimed as she stood from her seat and rushed to hug her second husband.

Barry detected her hesitation when she pulled away from his arms to kiss his cheek rather than his lips, so he returned her chaste greeting with a passionate kiss, which turned into a heated makeout session against the wall by her window.

"Barry, wait, I'm at work," she objected, quite weakly to his ears.

 _You should try it too,_ had been part of the other Barry's recommendation, and why the heck not?

"I want you," he whispered huskily in her ear as he kneaded her ass with one hand and pulled the hem of her blouse out of her suit pants with the other. "Right now, right here. Is that okay?"

The sound of anticipation she let out sounded completely wrecked, but Iris had the presence of mind to ask him to lock the door before he could partially undress her—he'd already done it upon entering her office.

"Oh...Oh God—yes, _Barry,_ " she panted against his shoulder a few minutes later, holding on for dear life with all four limbs as he thrust into her, hard but slow, taking his time so she could feel every inch of him as he pushed in and pulled out, and she was so hot for him, so wet, and her moans were music to his ears, how could she think that he'd ever get _bored_ of her?

He managed not to follow her as she came in a silent cry, pulling out and finishing himself off with his own hand because he hadn't thought of bringing a condom.

"Iris," he sighed in bliss, and she hummed back, her body completely lax, her legs threatening to fall over from his waist.

He gently dropped her to the floor and walked her to her chair, kissing her softly and telling her how much he loved her and how much he'd missed her for the past few days.

"You're the one who left me," she complained half-heartedly, her accusatory tone diffused by her endorphins-induced state.

"That's true," he admitted with another light kiss even as he grabbed tissues from the box on her desk to wipe them both. "Forgive me?"

"Why did you leave? Where did you go?" She interrogated him, her investigative mind gradually taking over.

"I went to Earth-38, helped Kara with some alien invasion," he answered after fixing their clothes. "And I left because I didn't know how to react to Barry's intention to talk me into that threesome."

"Wait, Bear was right? You knew about me wanting to try a threesome?" She asked, surprised.

"Yeah," he confirmed quietly.

She misinterpreted his shyness.

"Barry, it's just some fantasy, I didn't even expect Bear to take it seriously, we don't have to—"

"I want to," he assured her as he propped himself against the desk, facing her but standing a bit to the side. "God, Iris, I want to give you everything you want, and while the idea still makes me feel a bit uncomfortable, I know that the payoff will be worth it."

"What about just you and I?" She asked, her voice small. "I don't even remember...the last time we had sex, or went on a date, and I thought—I don't know."

Barry wanted to punch himself for making her doubt his love. Maybe he should tell his younger self to make that happen.

"I'm so sorry, Iris," he apologized, kneeling by her chair so he could look up into her teary eyes. "I've made you think that I didn't want to be with you, but _I do_. I always have, always will. I love you so much that my greatest fear is to bore you with my love, especially because you already have your own Barry."

"You're my Barry too," she objected as she cupped his face with both hands. "You, him, any version of Barry Allen who loves me back. All of you is mine, and all of me is yours. Forever and always."

The three words engraved on their three wedding bands.

"Forever and always," he echoed with a wide smile that she reflected, and he pulled her down for a languorous kiss.

"What about the interviews at the hospital?" he remembered belatedly.

"After lunch," the journalist decided as she set a reminder on her phone. "Or rather, after dinner in Paris. Too bad I can't drink there."

"At least you can still get drunk," he pointed out, envious. "But hey, let's bring back a bottle of champagne or wine, Barry wants us to have dinner tomorrow."

"Oh, I can't tomorrow," Iris declined apologetically. "I'm stalking—I mean, I'm _investigating_ this homeless guy who wears a real Rolex and got interrogated for three separate kidnappings. Dad doesn't know that Detective Tisdale let that slip out, so shhh. Anyways, that guy is the only link between all three cases, which happened in different districts. The police doesn't have a plausible reason to arrest him as a suspect, but I have a hunch that he's involved because—"

"Homeless people tend to stay in specific neighborhoods," the trained CSI completed her sentence, frowning. "Yet he somehow was in three different districts around the time of the abductions? That _is_ fishy."

"Plus, the last time I tried to tail him, I _lost_ him," the reporter added as she crossed her arms over her chest.

Barry's eyebrows lifted. Iris was _very good_ at tailing people. She sometimes got found out, but she never _lost_ her target, not with her powers as Wave*.

"Could be a meta-human," the speedster speculated. "Wanna take me to one of his regular spots after the hospital interviews? I might get samples of his DNA."

Iris smiled, biting her lower lip in excitement.

"My hero!" she exclaimed enthusiastically, silently clapping her hands together like an overjoyed child.

"More like your forensics scientist," he corrected her with a chuckle, barely containing his own joy at being able to land a romantic date and a work date with his wife right after making love to her in her office.

He'd been so stupid for running away from Iris. He should always run _to_ her.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Kudos and comments are always appreciated.
> 
> *Wave: Iris' codename because she has powers, which are similar to Allegra Garcia's on the show has but she doesn't emit radiations herself...Yet? I wrote that part of "Breaking The Time Loop" before s6 started!
> 
> Mini-rant about West-Allen and Iris in s6: I had high hopes for season 6 because of the pilot episode, but I guess I got deceived once again. There was no better season to honor the pairing that has carried this show when it was good and when it got very bad than in a season where there's a supposedly high chance that Barry and Iris will be separated forever...But the show writer let us down on that point.  
> Also, the show writer promised us Journalist!Iris, but so far all I've seen is Iris being lectured by her own INTERN about what she should do as a journalist. This is a disgrace.


End file.
